


somebody else

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Nostalgia, Summer of Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mikey misses warped '05. pete is seemingly over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even ship petekey but somebody else by the 1975 reminds me too much of it to not write this. 
> 
> like or comment if you liked it!

they aren't together. they haven't been for years -- almost a decade now. and mikey can't help but hate still being in friendly terms with him. he sees it, he sees it everyday. photos of him with meagan, people hinting at the ship of him and patrick.

it has been a long, long time, but mikey can't stand it. he still remembers the hot summer days, the stolen kisses and the nights outside the tour buses. how he would tell him he was everything for him. the way he told him it was going to be forever.

mikey clenches his fists in impotence. it lasted barely three months. autumn came and it was gone, as if it all had been a dream, something imaginary. he didn't ever properly broke up with him, he didn't ever say goodbye. the tour was over, and their love was over too.

mikey would have tried to make him come back. calls, questions, text messages. but he seemed over him, he always had been. 'no, i'm with ashlee now.'

"i miss you." he never answered those texts. mikey could almost see the response dangling from his lips; "i don't".

and now he is with meagan, he has two children, he's happier than he ever was with mikey.

and mikey can't help but be jealous of meagan. she has pete, and he doesn't. he'll never have him now.

he thought they'd last years. he really did.


End file.
